


Kiss in the midday sun (tells me how much you love me)

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Highschool AU, I Love You, M/M, Stony :), omg, stony fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one cares about the title, right? Cause seriously, that's a shitty title. But five minutes was all I was gonna spend trying to come up with something better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss in the midday sun (tells me how much you love me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/gifts).



> No one cares about the title, right? Cause seriously, that's a shitty title. But five minutes was all I was gonna spend trying to come up with something better.

Steve sighed as he put the scarf around his neck as he looked around. It was mid December, so, it was obviously snowing. Hard. He scrunched his nose. He hated the cold. It gave him a chill to the bone. Unlike his best friend, Tony, who couldn't get enough of the cold. The boy would go out with just a jacket and boots if Steve would let him. It warmed him up a little to think that Tony would let Steve mother hen him like that, but he shook his head of the thoughts. Tony was his best friend, he could never-would never-think of Steve that way, but hey, Steve could dream, right? He stepped out side of the house and was met by a gust of wind. He shivered and shoved his hands in his pocket. Hopefully Tony would remember to pick him up. As if on cue a car pulled up on his driveway, and looking out the window was the man of his thoughts.

"Hey Steve! Thought I'd forget didn't cha?" Tony asked smiling. Steve rolled his eyes and got into the car.

"Well considering you forget to eat and sleep I'd figured you would forget this too." Steve teased. He looked into Tony' eyes, which held a serious aura.

"I'd never forget about you Steve, you mean a lot to me." Steve blushed and looked away.

"Uh-uhm-I" He then looked back and saw Tony smile. But he knew a fake Tony smile when he saw one.

"I'm just joking Steve! Lighten up a little." he said faux casually. Steve decided not to prod on it. If Tony felt like talking about it, he would. But for now, he didn't and that was that.

* * *

See, the thing was with having Tony being one of your best friends, you tend to have teachers think he's your responsibility.

"Rogers! I need you to control Stark!" Mr. Coulson yelled. Steve nodded and jogged over to where Tony was. He was trying to wrestle a vial of... something out of Reed Richards hands, but was failing miserably.

"Give it Richards! I need it more than you do!"

"As if! I'm going to use this more efficiently than you are so just let it go!" Steve stepped in between the both of them and grabbed the vial.

"What is your problem? Don't you need like a drop of this stuff to make the experiment work?" Steve asked. Richards and Tony both glared at each other.

"Yes, but I WANT THE VIAL SO RICHARDS CAN GO SUCK IT!" Steve gave a pointed look to Tony.

"Tony. Apology. Now." Tony gave Steve an exasperated look before looking down and uttering an apology.

"Thank you Tony. Now for being mature, I'll let you use it first." Tony beamed as Richards gave a squeak of indignation. Steve lifted up Richards paper and held it towards a Bunsen burner.

"I will use this." And Richards shut his mouth. There. All's well that ends well.

* * *

Steve chuckled lightly as Tony groaned and hit the desk with his head.

"When is this day gonna be over?" Tony asked. Steve shrugged.

"Don't we have like six more period until we can leave?" he asked. Tony then sat up quickly with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Steve knew that look all too well.

"No Tony."

"But Steve come on-"

"Tony no, you will not convince me to go skipping with you again."

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to go skipping with you." Steve said in disbelief as they sneaked around the hallways. Tony turned to him, dark smirk on his face.

"Well I can be  _very_ persuasive." Steve tried not to blush at that look. They made it out of the school and into Tony's car and then they were off. Tony lazily drove around town until Steve had an idea.

"A picnic?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a picnic. Just you and me basking in the light of a sunset, or well, midday sun. What'dya say?" Stev asked pulling out his puppy dog eyes. Tony snorted.

"You're a cornball, you know that?"

* * *

Tony leaned against Steve's shoulder as the just watched the sky for a moment. This was honestly the most relaxed he's ever been, but around Steve, he was always relaxed. He looked over to the blonde, the sun shining in his hair, hitting him just right, making it look as if he was glowing, like an angel. Tony's angel. If it weren't for Steve, he would have still been drinking, not taking care of himself, depressed. He was on the verge of killing himself until Steve came in. And he changed everything. Tony held Steve's hand with his own, just basking in the way they just fit together. Steve looked at Tony, confused.

"Tony, what's up?" Tony took a deep breath. He was going to tell Steve. He was going to risk everything by saying three little words that meant everything to Tony.

"Steve- I- I've been meaning to say this to you for a while, but I've been to scared to. And I didn't want to mess up our friendship, but I need to say it. I just hope you don't hate me." Tony said closing his eyes. He refused to acknowledge the blush beginning to spread across his cheeks. He felt Steve's hand go on his cheek.

"What is it? I doubt that It'll make me hate you. Tony took a deep breath.

"I- I love you. I always have." When he didn't hear anything for ten long seconds, he risked opening his eyes. Steve looked at him and a sort of loving, fond way.

"And here I thought you'd never love me. I love you too Tony." Steve blushed a little.

"A lot." he rubbed his thumb across Tony's cheek. 

"Can I kiss you?" Tony practically sobbed when Steve asked this.

"Yes-god yes." Steve leaned in and gently brushed his lips on Tony's. Tony practically flung himself and deepened the kiss, holding on to Steve like a lifeline. As if, he let go, Steve would just walk away. Steve kissed bak with the same fiery passion, only separating when the demand for air made it's presence known.

"I love you." Steve said smiling. Tony beamed back at him.  
"I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was Stony fest, I'm sorry I HAD TO DAMN IT!  
> Yay done I feel accomplished. kay thanks bye~BSR


End file.
